


Secret partagé

by Deponia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Child Doctor (Doctor Who), Childhood Friends, Gen, Minor The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), telepathic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deponia/pseuds/Deponia
Summary: Le pouvoir de télépathie unis deux êtres aux objectifs diamétralement opposés. Master!child Doctor!child Reflexion sur la société des Times-lords
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1





	Secret partagé

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Cette fanfic est assez particulière. C’est à la base un texte de brouillon que j’ai écris pour porter une réflexion sur le sujet. L’idée était d’avec ce texte m’éclaircir les idées et d’utiliser celle-ci dans une futur fanfic plus conséquente. Une fois fini je me suis rendu compte quelle était publiable néanmoins il reste un peu de trace donc si le style ou la narration vous semble étrange ça viens de là, dans ce genre de texte j’ai tendance à tenter de nouvelles choses.  
> En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Le petit garçon avait du mal à rester concentré sur sa frise holographique. Cette nuit il était fatigué mais ses devoirs attendaient d’être complétés, il ne pouvait pas abandonner et aller se coucher. Il avait passé la soirée à parler avec son meilleur ami, à disserter sur la beauté de la cascade des méduses et l’écouter décrire des systèmes politiques bien huilés qui avaient été disloqué par des catastrophes inattendues. Ces systèmes, qu’ils esquissaient en cours, excitaient leur imagination alors qu’ils ne pourraient les découvrir que dans une centaine d’années, lorsqu’ils auraient suffisamment d’expérience pour voyager dans le temps sans détruire les arbres de conséquences et le futur lui-même. La non-intervention était une position compliquée et noble à tenir, ne cessaient de lui répéter ses professeurs, mais il était beaucoup plus facile de détruire une nation par inadvertance que par interférence. Il devait donc retenir la chronologie de la sixième guerre Ruthan pour le lendemain s’il ne voulait pas entendre encore une fois ce laïus.  
Comme à chaque fois qu’il était fatigué, il n’arrivait plus à cloisonner son esprit et se mettait à entendre tout ce que pensait ses camarades de classe. Il entendait même un murmure s’échappant des barrières de la surveillante pourtant ayant fini ses études depuis au moins sept cent ans, d’après la Rani. Presque personne n’avait une télépathie aussi puissante que la sienne. Ce n’était pas bien vu de fouiller dans les esprits de ses compatriotes et qu’il le fasse, même inconsciemment, ne lui attirerait que des ennuis. Seul son meilleur ami le savait. C’était même par ce secret qu’ils étaient devenu proches. Lui aussi avait une télépathie particulière. Le Maître pouvait hypnotiser n’importe quel esprit et l’amener à faire ce dont il avait envie. Il pouvait même contrôler des foules ou des armées lors de courtes périodes où il fatiguait rapidement. Le Docteur l’enviait pour ça, son don était plus reposant que le sien. Il pouvait juste se taire et se reposer alors que lui devait sans cesse prendre garde à ses boucliers s’il ne voulait pas finir avec une migraine ou pire. Il devait être en permanence conscient de lui-même pour ne pas se laisser embrouiller par les conversations perpétuelles de ses paires et perdre le fils de ses pensées. Combien de fois il s’était mis en danger en prononçant des pensées qui n’étaient pas les siennes ? Pourtant la plupart du temps il aimait beaucoup son don. Il n’y avait rien de mieux que la télépathie pour pouvoir communiquer avec ce qui ne possédait pas la parole ou qui n’était jamais écouté, les animaux, les portes, les graffitis, même les êtres temporels avec lesquels iels voyageaient aux quatre coins de l’univers pouvait parler quand on prenait soin de tendre l’esprit, tous avait des choses à dire mais seul lui les écoutaient vraiment.  
Néanmoins il était beaucoup moins convaincant que le Maître et devait donc souvent passer par lui pour convaincre ses aîné-e-s de prendre soin de ces êtres qu’iels ne comprenaient pas. C’était d’ailleurs comme ça qu’ils en étaient venu à choisir leurs noms : le Docteur qui entendait et aidait et le Maître qui dirigeait et commandait, aucun des deux ne serait véritablement efficace sans l’autre. Le Docteur voyait son ami faire d’incroyables erreurs lorsqu’il ne se fiait qu’à son jugement et lui-même perdait un temps précieux lorsqu’on ne le prenait pas en compte.  
Ils savaient qu’ils feraient leurs missions ensembles, les talents oratoires du Maître y veilleraient, pourtant il se demandait parfois s’ils arriveraient à cohabiter ensemble. En tant que son meilleur ami il était le seul qui avait été capable de discerner son instabilité, le danger qu’il représentait pour leurs proches et pour lui-même. Il était toujours obsédé par sa quête de pouvoir et de reconnaissance. Il en arrivait régulièrement à s’en prendre aux autres pour atteindre ses objectifs et seul lui-même réussissait à l’empêcher de se fourrer dans des ennuis qui aurai pu s’avérer mortels. Plus d’une fois le Docteur avait du se mettre en travers de la route de ses plans tordus alors même que leurs camarades obéissaient à chacune de ses horribles requêtes. Il les avait entendu, ces esprits unis sous ses ordres, tous, suivant inlassablement un schéma de pensée qui ne leur appartenait pas, se laissant hypnotiser par la puissance du Maître, son charisme, sa somptuosité, tout ce qui composait sa personnalité. Il aurait pu convaincre tous leurs camarades de suivre son avis mais leurs aîné-e-s avait suffisamment d’expérience pour que ses tours ne fonctionnent pas sur elleux. Il savait bien que s’il ne l’empêchait pas, son arrogance lui ferait attirer l’attention des Instances Supérieures qui n’hésiteraient pas une seconde à l’expulser, si ce n’est exécuté pour avoir oser utiliser une telle abomination sur son peuple.  
Il était le seul qui l’empêchait de franchir cette ligne. Jusque là il acceptait autant ses conseils que le fait qu’il n’avait aucun contrôle sur lui mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’un jour il ne le supporterait plus. Il se déciderait alors à utiliser ses pouvoir pour le blesser, ou même le tuer. Il sentait la précarité de sa position à chacune de leurs interactions. Une erreur commise, une dispute qui dégénérait, un désaccord politique et leur amitié deviendrait le terreau d’une haine fertile. Un monstre qui tenterait avant tout de se débarrasser de celui à qui il avait confié ses noirs secrets. Pourtant, là où il aurait dû, en toute logique, l’encourager à fauter pour se débarrasser d’un ennemi dangereux il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le protéger. Il avait cru au début que c’était une décision purement rationnelle, il ne souhaitait pas rompre ses idéaux en refusant de donner une chance à une personne mais les nuits infinies où leurs discussions s’envolaient vers les étoiles ne pouvaient qu’un peu plus le détromper, ses sentiments pour le Maître étaient beaucoup trop forts pour que la moindre décision rationnelle à son sujet ne soit un jour possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, qu’est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
> Hésité pas à donner vos avis, le petit cadre en dessous est fait pour ça et avoir des retours fait toujours plaisir.  
> Bisous  
> Déponia


End file.
